Book of the End
by Yuni Stark
Summary: On nous dit depuis notre plus jeune âge de ne pas parler aux inconnus. C'est une leçon que tous connaissent mais que certains oublient lorsqu'ils devraient plus que jamais s'en souvenir. Un simple carnet peut être bien plus dangereux que la plus mortelle des armes. Cette seconde année à Poudlard rappellera à tous cette règle de base que tous les enfants connaissent.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut à tous !_

_Bienvenu pour ce premier chapitre de :_

**Book of The End**

.

_Cette fiction est la suite de _**Shadow of Light**_ que vous pouvez trouver sur mon profil._

_Comme promis, nous sommes le 6 Décembre, il est minuit et je poste juste à l'heure !_

_._

_On vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise !_

_Pilou & Snoopy_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 1 : Vacance chez les Malefoy

.

Le manoir Malefoy était parfaitement représentatif de la fortune de la famille l'habitant. Les salles étaient immenses et somptueuses, décorées avec goût. Les nombreuses chambres pour les invités comportaient toutes une salle de bain personnelle, le rez-de-chaussé était réservé aux salons, salle de bal, salles à manger et autres pièces de vie. Les cuisines étaient au sous-sol, là où les elfes dormaient et travaillaient la plupart du temps. Il y avait aussi une porte menant à des cachots, mais ils n'avaient pas le droit d'y descendre.

Dans les étages, il y avait des chambres, des salons et des bibliothèques, le troisième étage étant une seule et unique grande pièce remplie de livres. Il y avait en tout quatre étages, mais le quatrième était interdit au même titre que les cachots.

Le terrain autour du gigantesque manoir devait bien faire plusieurs hectares. Il y avait une immense forêt tout autour, une piscine extérieur devant la terrasse, un petit lac, un petit terrain de Quidditch, et de nombreux animaux rares et moins rares, dont des paons albinos du Pérou.

Hanna et Éric s'étaient vite fait au manoir, ce n'était pas plus grand que leur propre manoir. Mais ils n'avaient pas encore réussi à aller en douce dans les endroits interdits.

Tous les futurs secondes année étaient assis autour d'une table sur la terrasse, un verre de jus de citrouille ou de jus de pomme bien frais à côté d'eux, leurs devoirs étalés devant eux. Éric lisait un manuel pour sa nouvelle école, tranquillement allongé sur un transat.

Hanna soupira en tournant les pages de son livre de botanique, ça faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils travaillaient sur leurs devoirs afin d'avoir fini le plus tôt possible pour profiter de leur vacances. Mais là, elle commençait à être fatiguée, surtout qu'il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Elle se redressa vivement en entendant Draco fermer son livre d'un mouvement sec. Les autres firent de même et il annonça :

_ Qui veut faire une pause dans la piscine ?

Ils se levèrent tous, plus qu'enthousiastes à cet idée et rangèrent en quatrième vitesse leurs devoirs avant de foncer dans les étages pour mettre leur maillot de bain. Éric et Hanna avaient des chambres côte à côte, ce qui leur permettait de se retrouver le soir pour discuter tous les deux ensemble.

Ils descendirent rapidement, Hanna portant un maillot deux pièces vert et Éric un simple short de bain noir. Comme Draco et lui avaient la peau pâle et sensible au soleil, ils étaient obligés de mettre de la crème solaire, mais heureusement, la version sorcière ne collait pas, résistait à l'eau et n'avait aucune odeur.

Ils se jetèrent tous à l'eau en riant et une bataille commença aussitôt. Cependant, une personne était restée sur le bord. Hanna s'était assise sur un transat pour les regarder jouer. Éric la regarda et sortit rapidement de l'eau en évitant les autres.

_ Tu vas bien ?

_ Oui, ne t'en fais pas, vas t'amuser.

_ Hanna, il faut que tu surmontes ça... Tu sais que ça t'empêche d'être efficace, cette peur. On peut y aller doucement si tu veux.

_ Je sais... Mais, je... Dès que je m'approche de l'eau...

_ Je serais avec toi, promis. Essayes juste de mettre tes pieds dedans, d'accord ? Avant tu adorais l'eau, tu passais ton temps à nager comme un poisson, tu te souviens ?

_ Oui. Mais...

_ Aller, essayes juste. Tu n'arriveras à rien si tu ne fais pas le premier pas.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre et remarqua que Draco les observait pendant que les autres jouaient. Il hocha la tête dans sa direction et lui fit un sourire rassurant. Elle prit une inspiration et prit la main d'Éric avant de se lever. Il la guida vers le bord de l'eau et Draco s'approcha aussi. Hanna tremblait un peu et essayait d'ignorer son angoisse, mais elle devenait de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient. Ils arrivèrent finalement au bord et Éric s'assit sans lâcher sa main. Hanna hésita, mordilla un peu plus sa lèvre avant de le suivre en gardant bien ses pieds hors de l'eau. Son frère lui sourit et Draco lui fit un signe de tête encourageant. Elle prit une grande inspiration et approcha l'un de ses pieds de l'eau, elle ne devait pas penser à Sarah, elle ne devait pas penser à la sensation horrible de la noyade, elle ne devait pas penser au moment où son cœur s'était arrêté de battre pendant quelques secondes avant que sa magie ne prenne le relais. Elle ne devait pas penser à ce qu'elle avait vu ce jour-la.

C'était beaucoup trop pour elle, elle se releva vivement et s'écarta de l'eau, retournant sur le transat le plus éloigné. Éric la rejoignit et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller alors que les autres remarquaient enfin que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pansy s'approcha de Draco et demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

_ Elle a une peur panique de l'eau. Ce n'est pas grave, Éric s'en charge, retournons jouer.

_ D'accord...

Les quatre autres garçons eurent le bon sens de ne pas poser de question et Blaise lança un combat de chevalier. Draco monta sur ses épaule, Pansy sur celles de Vincent et Théo sur celles de Grégory. Le but était simple, il fallait faire tomber le chevalier adverse de sa monture. Et tous les coups étaient permis. Éric les rejoignit bientôt et remplaça Pansy qui préféra aller discuter avec Hanna qui s'était reprise. Elle commentèrent les combats et Hanna encouragea vivement Éric qui faisait des coups très bas pour gagner. Plus personne ne parla de l'incident et elle leur en fut très reconnaissante.

Ils sortirent de l'eau à l'heure du goûter et mangèrent des gâteaux avec des jus de fruits avant de reprendre leurs devoir, de bien meilleur humeur. Ils avaient déjà fini la DCFM, la botanique, les sortilèges et entamaient tout juste les métamorphoses lorsque Narcissa les appela pour le dîner. Ils allèrent se changer et se laver les mains avant de descendre dans la petite salle à manger qui pouvait accueillir une vingtaine d'invités. Ils s'installèrent à leur place, Hanna entre Draco et Éric.

Le dîner se passa dans le calme. Draco demanda à Hanna au dessert :

_ Dis, pourquoi est-ce que tu as insisté pour faire tes devoirs dès le début des vacances ?

_ Comme ça ils seront fait quand les cours d'été commenceront.

_ Tu as des cours d'été ? demanda Blaise.

_ On en a tous les trois, répondit Éric. Notre famille tient à ce qu'on ai les meilleurs résultats.

_ Et on étudie aussi les sciences moldu à côté des devoirs supplémentaires en magie.

_ Pourquoi étudier les science moldu ? Ça ne sert à rien, fit Pansy.

_ Détrompes-toi, répondit Hanna. Les potions ressemblent beaucoup à la chimie, en étudiant les propriété chimiques des ingrédients, on peut leur trouver de nouvelles utilisations. La biologie sert aussi, par exemple, si on sait quel nerf transmet tel ou tel message nerveux, il suffit de le trancher d'un sort pour bloquer une personne. Il y en a qui transmettent la douleurs, d'autre qui permettent de bouger. Le système nerveux est très complexe, mais c'est intéressant de le connaître.

_ De plus, certains sortilèges prennent en compte des paramètres physique, paramètre que l'on peut facilement déterminer grâce à la physique ou autre.

_ Jonnes s'est même spécialisé dans la création d'objet mêlant magie et science, c'est encore assez peu connu, on appelle ça de la technomagie, termina Hanna.

_ Si vous le dites, fit Blaise.

Ils n'étaient clairement pas convaincus. Hanna et Éric se regardèrent et soupirèrent en même temps, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'ils allaient les convertir.

Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement et ils finirent par se rassembler dans un salon pour jouer. Hanna et Éric s'affrontèrent aux échec sous le regard de Draco et Pansy. Grégory et Vincent jouaient à la bataille explosive et Théo lisait au coin du feu.

Mais ils durent aller se coucher vers vingt-trois heures.

.

-sSs-

.

C'était le troisième jour au manoir Malefoy, ils avaient fini leurs devoirs la veille et jouaient au Quidditch sur le petit terrain du domaine. Hanna, Éric et Draco contre Vincent, Théo et Grégory, Pansy arbitrait. Hanna et Théo jouaient les attrapeurs et les autres étaient les poursuiveurs. Mais ils arrêtèrent après que Hanna ait attrapé le vif d'or pour la cinquième fois d'affiler. Ils se contentèrent de voler ensemble en faisant la course ou des concours de cabrioles.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent pour le goûter, Draco commenta :

_ Je penses que je vais postuler pour le poste de poursuiveurs. Celui d'attrapeur n'est clairement pas à mon niveau.

_ Évidemment, je suis la meilleurs, répondit Hanna.

_ Tu seras encore plus rapide quand tu auras ton Nimbus 2001, ajouta Éric.

_ C'est sûr, Potter n'a aucune chance, dit Hanna.

_ Tu vas avoir un Nimbus 2001 ! s'exclama Blaise.

_ Oui, cadeau d'anniversaire de mon parrain.

_ Ce n'est pas l'œuf ? demanda Pansy.

_ Non, l'œuf, c'est juste un... un cadeau supplémentaire.

_ Ah.

Ils arrivèrent à la terrasse sur laquelle Lucius lisait et Narcissa prenait le thé. Ils s'installèrent à table et un elfe apporta le goûter. Lucius reposa son journal et se tourna vers Draco :

_ Comment s'est passé votre partie ?

_ Très bien père.

_ Avec Hanna comme attrapeur dans l'équipe l'année prochaine, les autres n'auront aucune chance, ajouta Blaise.

_ Attrapeur ? Draco, je pensais que tu serais l'attrapeur de l'équipe.

_ Hanna est meilleur. Je préfères le poste de poursuiveur.

_ Le poste de poursuiveur n'est pas le meilleur, répliqua Lucius. Les attrapeurs sont plus recherchés.

_ Hanna est meilleur que moi, père. Elle attrape le vif en moins d'une minute, et encore c'est parce qu'elle le laisse filer. Je préfères être poursuiveur. Il vaut mieux mettre toute les chances de notre côté, et je sais que je ne suis pas assez doué pour battre Potter, Hanna l'est.

_ Et puis, j'ai déjà réservé ma place l'année dernière, dit Hanna. Le professeur Rogue m'a fait passer les sélections et je suis déjà prise.

_ Je vois... Très bien, si tu es pris dans l'équipe, je ferais en sorte que vous ayez tous les meilleurs balais.

_ J'ai déjà un Nimbus 2001 pour ma part, dit Hanna en prenant un beignet.

_ Dans ce cas, ça me fera un balais de moins à acheter.

Lucius reprit son journal et les adolescents reprirent une discussion plus légère.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à aller se changer pour profiter de la piscine, un faucon blanc se posa sur la table. Hanna et Éric se regardèrent, un même sourire sur le visage avant de dire :

_ Thomas !

Hanna se précipita vers l'animal et prit la lettre qu'il portait avant de le câliner un peu.

_ Est-ce que Crocmou peut aller dans votre volière ? demanda Éric.

_ Oui. De qui est-ce ?

_ Notre cousin !

Hanna et Éric étaient visiblement surexcités à l'idée d'avoir une lettre de leur cousin. Hanna s'assit et ouvrit l'enveloppe alors que le faucon s'envolait. Éric s'assit à côté d'elle et sortit de son sac de quoi écrire.

Dans l'enveloppe, il y avait trois feuillets de parchemin. Ils les examinèrent et Hanna commenta :

_ Eh bien... Il a mit le paquet cette fois.

_ Tu l'as dis ! Il y a au moins quinze encodages différents.

_ Et le connaissant, il n'y aura pas un seul mot d'anglais.

_ Je vais chercher mes dico.

_ Et moi nos livres de code.

Ils montèrent, laissant les feuilles sur la table. Les autres s'approchèrent, curieux et virent juste des lignes de symboles et de lettres sans aucun sens.

_ C'est quoi ce charabia ? demanda Vincent.

_ Je dirais une lettre codée, répondit Draco.

_ Pourquoi coder une lettre comme ça ? fit Pansy.

_ Pour nous faire perdre notre temps, dit Hanna en se ré-asseyant.

_ Et pour s'entraîner. Thomas a l'âge de Hanna, mais il suis une formation spécialisée depuis qu'il est tout petit.

_ Bon, à mon avis il a mit les clefs de cryptage de chaque code dans le précédent.

_ Donc on cherche le plus simple qu'on peut trouver par nous même.

Ils étalèrent les trois feuillets et les examinèrent avant que Hanna ne pointe un passage.

_ Celui-là. Code de douze.

_ S'il commence aussi doucement, c'est que le reste est coriace.

_ Tu parie combien que la seule partie importante du message est dans le plus compliqué ?

_ Rien du tout, on sait tous les deux que c'est le cas.

_ Au travail...

Ils se mirent au travail en discutant code et cryptage tout en prenant des notes sur leurs parchemins, traduisant avec les dictionnaires ou les connaissances de Éric, qui s'avéra connaître cinq langues différentes. Les autres les laissèrent travailler et partirent profiter de la piscine.

Finalement, ce ne fut que quatre bonnes heures plus tard, peu avant le dîner qu'ils lâchèrent leur travail en s'étirant. Éric finit de traduire la phrase et dit :

_ Hanna... Je crois que je vais le tuer.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Lis...

_ Bravo si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, mais vous vous êtes trompés. Plus vous vous approchez, moins vous en verrez !

Hanna reposa la feuille, souffla et cria :

_ Je vais le tuer !

_ Tu vois... Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a raté ?

Hanna prit quelques inspirations avant de regarder attentivement les feuillets. Elle les retourna et manqua de se frapper la tête sur la table.

_ Éric, tu penses à ce que je penses ?

_ Encre qui se révèle à la chaleur sur le dos ?

_ Le truc de base...

Ils soupirèrent et prirent une bougie qu'ils mirent derrières les feuilles. Ils virent apparaître des mots en gros et réorganisèrent les trois pages pour lire une phrase.

.

« Je rentres à la maison pour ton anniversaire Hanna ! »

.

Ils se regardèrent, se sourirent et éclatèrent de rire. Draco s'approcha d'eux et demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

_ Thomas vient pour mon anniversaire.

_ On a deux semaines pour préparer des tortures à lui faire pour nous avoir fait ce coup.

_ Mais d'abord, le dîner. Décrypter des conneries, ça creuse.

Éric approuva vivement et ils se levèrent, rangeant toutes leurs affaires. Ils allèrent se laver les mains avec les autres avant de descendre s'installer à table. Alors qu'ils mangeaient, Pansy demanda :

_ Il fait quoi comme formation ?

_ Il veut devenir mage de combat, il est dans un pensionnat sur une île mais à partir de l'année prochaine, il pourra partir voyager à travers le monde s'il se trouve un maître.

_ Et comme notre oncle est un mage de combat confirmé, il va prendre en main sa formation.

_ Votre oncle est mage de combat ? fit Blaise.

_ Oui, répondit Hanna.

_ Mais vos parents ne sont pas moldu ?

_ Mon père est un Cracmol et ma mère est moldu, acquiesça Éric. Oncle Michas n'a aucun lien de sang avec nous, c'est plus quelque chose d'affectif.

_ Ah d'accord.

_ En tout cas, ça confirme ce que je pensais, dit Draco. Vous avez une famille de barge.

_ Draco, langage, fit Narcissa. Et n'insultes pas tes amis ainsi.

_ Ah mais nous avons vraiment une famille de barge, fit Hanna.

_ Et on est fier de l'être !

_ D'ailleurs, il faut qu'on prépare quelque chose pour Thomas.

_ Tu penses que si on l'enferme à la cave avec des scorpions...

_ Non, ça on l'a fait la dernière fois, il est sortit en trois minutes... Le pendre par les pieds au-dessus de la fausse à mygale ?

_ Pas idiot, mais il faudrait être au ranch et cet été on va à la villa sur la plage.

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai... Droguer sa nourriture ?

_ Déjà fait, il a toujours de l'antidote sur lui maintenant. L'enfermer avec les mangeurs d'âmes ?

_ Non, ça on a pas le droit, c'est potentiellement mortel. L'envoyer dans la grotte de la falaise pendant qu'il dort ? Le seul moyen d'en sortir, c'est de sauter dans l'eau, et encore il y a des rochers en bas.

_ Il serait capable d'escalader non ? Ce n'est pas si abrupte que ça...

_ Vous êtes au courant que tout ce que vous proposez est potentiellement mortel ? demanda Théo.

_ Qu'est-ce que je disais ? commenta Draco. Famille de barge.

Cette fois, Narcissa ne commenta pas, ni même Lucius. Hanna et Éric ignorèrent les autres et mirent au point des plans de plus en plus complexes et dangereux afin de se venger de leur cousin.

Les vacances s'annonçaient bien.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_On espère que ça vous a plu._

_Une petite review ? *fait son regard de serpent battu*_

_La suite samedi prochain !_

_._

_Pilou & Snoopy._


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut à tous !_

_Nous voici de retour avec le second chapitre._

_Plein de révélations ici sur les Thunder._

_Merci à** Ialka-Yuika**, **Faenlgiec** et **Lilisu** pour vos commentaires ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir._

_Bonne lecture._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 2 : Secret

.

Draco observait Hanna et Éric qui étaient assis en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre sur la terrasse. Hanna avait les bras tendus devant elle, les paumes vers le haut et Éric avait posé ses mains sur les siennes dans la même position. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux fermés et semblaient méditer, mais le jeune blond savait qu'ils faisaient un échange de magie. Derrière eux, le soleil terminait de se lever, ils resteraient encore une petite heure ainsi. Draco en profitait pour réfléchir sur ce qu'il avait apprit en fin d'année.

Maintenant qu'il connaissait le secret de son amie, ça lui paraissait tellement évident. Rien que leur ressemblance physique aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille ! C'était impensable que personne ne l'ai remarqué, et encore moins Dumbledore. Mais pourtant, les faits étaient là. Quand il demandait à quelqu'un de lui parler de Hanna, soit on lui demandait qui elle était, soit on lui disait que c'était une bonne élève discrète. Ses amis l'avaient à peine remarquée en début d'année ! Seule les filles qui côtoient sont dortoir semblaient savoir qu'elle existait, et encore, parfois elles semblaient l'oublier totalement. S'il n'avait pas passé toute l'année à leur parler d'elle, à la leur montrer et à essayer de les pousser vers elle, il était persuadé que ses amis l'auraient oubliée toute leur scolarité et qu'ils se seraient demandé où il passait son temps libre.

Ces remarques l'amenaient à se poser une question : Pourquoi, lui, se souvenait-il d'elle ?

Et puis, il y avait aussi ses secrets. Elle semblait mettre un point d'honneur à les dissimuler, et pourtant, il les avait presque tous deviné en une année. Si elle avait voulu l'empêcher de savoir, elle l'aurait fait. Mais pourtant, elle lui avait fait confiance, et ce, dès le début de l'année ! Ce n'était pas logique. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui confier ses secrets alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine ?

Un autre détail le travaillait, Éric et Jonnes. Blaise, Théo et Pansy lui avaient souvent fait remarquer qu'il ressemblait étrangement aux deux frères de Hanna. Mais c'était impossible, sa famille venait d'Amérique, donc il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il y ait un lien, même lointain, avec les Malefoy.

Il quitta finalement la fenêtre de la grande bibliothèque et retourna à la table sur laquelle il avait posé plusieurs livres. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant le petit déjeuner. Il ouvrit le livre sur la généalogie des Malefoy et tourna les pages jusqu'à arriver à celle de ses grands parents. Il y avait leurs noms de marqué, la famille d'origine de sa grand-mère, leurs dates de naissance et mort, leur baguette, leur travail, leurs BUSE et ASPIC, et d'autres informations sur leur vie qui s'inscrivaient toutes seules au fur et à mesure.

Il regarda la liste des enfants et ne vit que le nom de son père, Lucius Malefoy. Il n'y avait pas d'autre nom. Donc, son hypothèse comme quoi son père aurait eut un frère Cracmol s'avérait fausse.

C'est là qu'il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas avec les dates. Son père était né cinq ans après le mariage de ses grand-parents. Hors, dans les familles nobles, le premier enfant naissait l'année suivant le mariage en toute logique. Alors pourquoi sont père était-il né cinq ans après ?

Draco referma le livre en réfléchissant. Que savait-il ? Le père de Hanna était un Cracmol qui venait d'une famille de sang-pur, elle lui avait dit. Ses deux frères avaient des traits caractéristiques des Malefoy. Son propre père était né cinq ans après le mariage de ses grand-parents. Logiquement, il devait y avoir un autre enfant avant lui.

Le jeune homme soupira et se leva, rangeant le livre, le mieux était de demander à Hanna ou à son père.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du serpent. Lucius venait de rentrer dans la bibliothèque.

_ Bonjour père.

_ Bonjour Draco. Que fais-tu ici aussi tôt ?

_ Je voulais vérifier quelque chose dans un livre.

_ Je vois. Tu devrais te dépêcher, le petit déjeuner sera bientôt servit.

_ Oui père. Puis-je vous poser une question avant cela ?

_ Parles.

Draco s'avança en récupérant le livre et le montra à son père.

_ Je me demandais... S'il arrivait qu'un Malefoy naisse Cracmol, est-ce que son nom s'effacerait du registre ?

_ Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

Lucius n'avait pas changé de ton, ni d'expression, mais Draco sentit que c'était un sujet délicat à aborder. Ce qui le confortait dans son idée que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_ Je suis juste curieux de savoir.

_ Je vois. Le nom s'efface seulement si l'enfant meurt ou si le chef de famille le décide.

_ Donc il n'y aurait plus de trace de lui.

_ C'est ça. As-tu d'autre questions ?

_ Non, ça sera tout père. Merci. Je vais descendre manger.

Draco reposa le livre et quitta la grande pièce sous le regard de son père. Lucius se détourna et ouvrit le livre que son fils avait reposé. Il passa un doigt sur la page à son nom avant de le reposer et de s'en aller. Ça ne servait à rien d'y penser, Alexandre était mort de toute manière et il ne l'avait jamais connu.

.

-sSs-

.

Le soir venu, Draco se décida à parler aux Thunder après le dîner. C'était leur dernière nuit au manoir et il ne pouvait pas attendre. Il sortit donc de sa chambre après vingt-deux heures et alla frapper à celle de son amie. Ce fut Éric qui lui ouvrit. Le garçon haussa un sourcil avant de demander :

_ Que viens-tu faire aussi tard dans la chambre de ma sœur ?

_ Discuter avec vous deux.

_ D'accord, tu peux entrer, fit le garçon après une seconde d'hésitation.

Éric s'écarta et Draco vit Hanna qui lisait sur son lit. Elle portait un mini-short vert et un large T-shirt noir avec le logo d'AC/DC. Elle releva la tête et lui sourit avant de demander :

_ Qu'y a-t-il Draco ?

_ Je voulais vous poser des questions à tous les deux.

_ Oh. Assieds-toi.

Hanna s'était redressée avec un air concerné et échangea un regard entendu avec Éric alors que Draco s'asseyait sur le bord du lit, à droite de Hanna. L'autre blond présent s'assit de l'autre côté et le Malefoy commença :

_ Voilà... Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu m'as fait confiance dès le début de l'année pour garder tes secrets alors qu'on se connaissait à peine. Et comment ça se fait que personne n'ait remarqué ta ressemblance avec Potter alors que c'est pire qu'évident. Même moi j'ai mis un bout de temps avant de faire le lien.

Hanna sembla réfléchir à la réponse qu'elle allait donner et échangea un regard avec Éric avant de dire :

_ En fait, tous les membres de ma famille sont sous une variante du Fidelitas. Le Sort, comme on l'appelle, fait que personne ne nous remarque si l'on ne le veut pas, personne ne se souvient de nous si ce n'est pas nécessaire et personne ne peut découvrir nos secrets protégés par le Sort. Si quelqu'un les découvre, le Sort lui efface la mémoire sans qu'il ne le remarque. Par contre, si le Sort désigne une personne comme absolument digne de confiance, alors il la laisse découvrir nos secrets. Si tu te souviens, c'est que tu es digne de confiance, un point c'est tout.

Draco resta silencieux un moment après cette déclaration. C'était... troublant. Il observa les deux Thunder, mais c'était certain qu'ils disaient la vérité. Ils n'avaient jamais eut l'air aussi sérieux.

_ Et si un jour, je ne suis plus digne de confiance ?

_ Le Sort t'effacera la mémoire, répondit simplement Éric.

_ Mais ça n'arrivera pas, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non. Et pour ta ressemblance avec Potter ?

_ Le Sort me protège. Les autres me voient un peu différemment que toi. Mes yeux tirent plus sur le vert d'eau que le vert émeraude, mes cheveux sont auburn au lieu de noir, ce genre de chose. Et comme personne ne prête attention à moi, personne ne remarque les petites ressemblances ou les incohérences dans mon histoire.

_ Je vois. Ce sort a l'air vraiment pratique... Mais pourquoi toute votre famille est protégée ? Il n'y a que toi qui court des risques non ?

_ En fait, dit Éric. Notre famille n'a pas beaucoup de lien de sang, comme tu le sais. Oncle Michas n'a aucun lien avec notre père et le parrain de Hanna non plus. Nous sommes comme un clan, plutôt qu'une famille. Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà entendu parler des mercenaires Akuma ou de la vraie Confrérie de la Lune Noire.

_ Ces deux noms me disent quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi...

_ C'est normal, dit Hanna. Le nom du clan est aussi sous la protection du Sort. Les mercenaires Akuma, c'est nous. On choisit entre cinq professions lors de notre formation. Voleur, Technomage, Espion, Mage de combat et parfois Assassin qui mêle les MC et les E. Moi j'ai choisi la voie du voleur, Éric celle de l'espion et Jonnes celle du technomage. Notre père est un voleur, notre mère une technomage, notre oncle et notre cousin Thomas des mages de combat, notre tante une technomage et une espionne, et Harry n'a pas encore choisi sa voie. Mais il sera mit sous le Sort cet été, à notre anniversaire. Là, il choisira la branche de magie dans laquelle il se spécialisera et sa profession.

_ Vous êtes vraiment... Une organisation secrète ?

_ Oui. Le nom officiel, c'est la Confrérie de la Lune Noire. Peu de personne connaissent notre existence car notre clan est plutôt jeune, mais on a déjà remplis plusieurs missions pour la chambre des guildes.

_ D'accord... La chambre des guildes, c'est bien l'endroit où toutes les demandes spéciales sont déposées et où les différents clans ou confréries viennent chercher leurs contrats ?

_ Oui, c'est ça. Notre oncle était déjà bien connu avant de rencontrer notre père, donc il nous obtient pas mal de missions. Dans tous les cas, nous ne pourrons commencer officiellement qu'à nos seize ans. Mais j'ai déjà rempli une mission en solitaire et notre père nous a emmené quelque fois avec lui.

_ C'est... Stupéfiant. Je savais que votre famille était loin d'être normale, mais de là à penser que vous êtes des mercenaires...

_ Je sais, fit Éric. Ça fait toujours un choc. Quand on l'a dit à Harry l'été dernier, il a failli faire un infarctus.

_ Je penses quand même que ce qui l'a le plus choqué, c'est d'apprendre que nous sommes jumeaux...

_ Il ne t'en a pas voulu de lui avoir caché la vérité ?

_ Un peu au début... Mais il a finit par comprendre la nécessité du secret. Et Draco, est-ce que tu pourrais essayer d'être au moins civilisé avec lui lorsque vous serez seuls ? Je n'aimerais pas devoir vous chaperonner. Harry a accepté de rester neutre et de te supporter, essaye de faire un effort toi aussi.

_ D'accord... Mais je ne te promets rien.

Le garçon était visiblement réticent à abandonner sa rivalité avec le brun, mais il pouvait bien faire ça pour Hanna. C'était sa meilleur amie après tout. Il n'empêchait que cette histoire de mercenaire était très surprenante. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de spécial, mais sûrement pas à ça. Enfin, ce n'était pas si surprenant s'il y réfléchissait. Il se redressa un peu et posa une autre question :

_ C'était quoi ta première mission ?

_ La règle numéro un est de ne jamais parler des missions, désolée.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Mais je penses que c'est en rapport avec la pierre philosophale n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi qui l'a volé en premier.

_ Comme je te l'ai dis, je ne peux pas en parler.

_ D'accord. Et... est-ce que votre père a un lien avec la famille Malefoy ?

Hanna et Éric se regardèrent et Éric se mordilla la lèvre. Ils n'étaient pas sûr de devoir parler de ça. Mais le regard de Draco les fit céder. Après tout, si le Sort lui faisait confiance...

_ Notre père, commença Éric. Est un Cracmol comme tu le sais. Il est le fils aîné de Abraxas et Célestia Malefoy, Alexandre Malefoy. Il avait quatre ans quand ses parents ont eut un autre fils, Lucius Malefoy. Le lord noir n'aimait pas l'idée de voir un Cracmol dans une famille à son service, surtout l'aîné, alors il leur a ordonné de s'en débarrasser. Traduction, il voulait sa mort. Mais ses parents ne voulaient pas tuer leur propre fils, alors ils l'ont laissé seul en Amérique après leur vacances et ont prétendu qu'il s'était noyé. Ils lui ont juste laissé un coffre au nom de Jonathan Wild et un médaillon avec les armoiries de la famille qui le désignait comme le fils héritier. Il a réussi à survivre dans la rue pendant dix ans, avant d'être trouvé par Nicolas Flamel qui l'a prit comme apprenti. Voilà, c'est l'histoire résumée de notre père. Il n'a eut connaissance du fin mot de l'histoire que lorsqu'il a retrouvé ses parents après s'être installé en Angleterre, juste avant que son père ne meurt de Dragoncelle. Ton père par contre, croit qu'il est mort.

_ Donc... Nous sommes cousins.

_ Oui.

Draco était légèrement sous le choc. Bien sûr, il se doutait bien que c'était quelque chose comme ça, mais c'était tout de même surprenant de l'entendre. Ses grand-parents avaient bravé les ordres de Voldemort afin de sauver leur aîné. Éric, Jonnes et Hanna étaient ses cousins. Enfin, Hanna ne l'était techniquement pas. Quoi que... Avec tous les liens de sang entre familles sang-pures, il était impossible que les Malefoy et les Potter ne soient pas liés.

Le jeune garçon secoua la tête avant de marmonner :

_ Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Ça fait beaucoup d'information en une soirée.

_ Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as pas d'autres questions ?

_ Si, une ou deux. Mais ça peut attendre.

Il se leva et lança un dernier regard aux deux Thunder avant de se diriger vers la porte.

_ Bonne nuit.

Après ces deux mots, il sortit et partit se coucher. Il était sûr de ne pas en avoir fini de si-tôt avec les secrets des Thunder. Son esprit fourmillait déjà d'interrogations supplémentaires alors qu'il mettait en ordre ce qu'il avait déjà apprit. La nuit allait être longue.

.

-sSs-

.

Le lendemain matin, après leur échange de magie, Éric et Hanna dirent au revoir aux autres adolescents et à Narcissa avant de partir avec Draco et Lucius pour le Chaudron Baveur. Les deux frère et sœur devaient y retrouver leur aîné afin de se rendre à un restaurant pour attendre Sunny et son grand-père pour la suite des vacances à leur villa de Santa Monica. Décidément, ils avaient un véritable emplois du temps de ministre.

Avant de partir, Hanna serra Draco dans ses bras et murmura :

_ N'oublie pas le Sort. Si tu veux faire partie du clan, envois-moi une lettre, tu seras le bienvenu.

_ D'accord. Merci pour tout.

_ Non, merci à toi.

Elle lui sourit en s'écartant avant de rejoindre ses frères qui regardaient Draco avec un regard soupçonneux et peu amène. Le garçon grimaça, visiblement, elle avait deux, voir trois, frères très sur-protecteurs. Mais ils étaient coussins, ils pouvaient bien lui faire confiance non ? Au vue du regard des deux garçons, la réponse était négative. Il suivit donc son père dans la cheminée sans rechigner.

Hanna, Jonnes et Éric allèrent dans un restaurant du Chemin de Traverse et commandèrent des pâtisseries, un chocolat chaud, un café serré et un jus de cerise pour patienter. Au passage, ils pensèrent à voler quelques personnes pour payer l'addition, comme s'ils allaient le faire eux-même ! Il ne fallait pas déconner non plus.

Les deux cadets racontèrent leurs vacances au manoir Malefoy à leur frère jusqu'à ce que Sunny surgisse derrière Hanna. La seconde semaine de vacance débutait !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_On espère que ça vous a plu !_

_Les réponses aux reveiw seront maintenant faites, soit par MP pour ceux qui ont un compte, soit par remarque au début du chapitre comme pour **L'Héritier Black**._

_Voilà !_

_Une petite review ?_

_._

_Pilou & Snoopy._


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut à tous !_

_Voici le troisième chapitre avec le retour de Sunny !_

_._

_Remarques :_

_._

_Oui, la famille Thunder est un vrai bordel, mais le C2 n'est qu'une partie du bordel._

_Vous saurez la profession de Harry plus tard (beaucoup plus tard)_

_._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 1 Santa-Monica**

.

Quelque part a Santa-Monica, les rayons du soleil se glissaient à travers les rideaux d'une chambre. A l'intérieur de celle-ci, on pouvait entrevoir, une brunette en maillot de bain, enfilant une combinaison de surf, mi-cuisse et à manches courtes. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle natta ses cheveux, qui tombaient le long de son dos.

Enfin prête, la jeune fille ouvrit doucement sa porte pour ne pas réveiller toute sa famille. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se rendit à la cuisine, saisit sa planche de surf, puis longea la piscine, jusqu'à rejoindre le sentier menant à un bassin d'eau clair.

Sunshine regarda à l'horizon en plissant les yeux. Son grand père était déjà dans l'eau avec l'un de ses cousins. Pour son âge, il était en grande forme. Rapidement, elle les rejoignit prête à surfer avec eux.

Une heure plus tard, ils quittaient tous l'eau. Son cousin partit rapidement vers la maison, tandis que son grand-père et elle s'asseyaient sur le sable.

_ Dit-moi Sunshine, comme était ta première année à Poudllard?

A la question, Sunny se raidit un peu. Son aîné avait ouï que son collège était le lieu le plus sûr de tout l'Angleterre. Le surfeur tenait à la sécurité de toute sa famille. Lors de la première aire sombre du monde sorcier, il avait exigé que tous viennent vivre chez lui.

Si il apprenait que le lord avait été présent à Poudlard durant une année entière, elle ne serait sûrement pas là bas en septembre. Ravalant sa salive, la lionne sourit, puis dit :

_ C'est super! Je me suis faite plusieurs amis. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley sont dans la même maison que moi. Il y a aussi Hanna Thunder, c'est une Serpentard.

_ Une Serpentard ?

_ Oui, un vrai petit diable. Elle est intelligente comme je ne sais pas quoi. J'arrive toujours derrière elle avec un point en moins. Elle est drôle aussi. On a monté un club secret, on fait des blagues énormes !

_ Pourquoi est-elle a Serpentard ?

_ C'est une roublarde.

_ Elle a l'air intéressante.

_ J'espère que tu pourras la rencontrer un jour. C'est une amie superbe.

_ Mais pourquoi as-tu l'air triste?

_ Durant l'un de ses séjour à l'infirmerie, elle m'a confié son serpent. Je n'ai pas pris assez soin de lui et il est mort par ma faute. Il avait une signification pour elle, je me sens coupable et je culpabilise toujours.

_ Je suis sur que si elle te considère comme son ami, elle t'a déjà pardonnée.

_ J'espère.

_ Mais comment est-il mort ?

_ Il vaut mieux que je le garde pour moi.

_ Très bien. Pas d'autres ami ?

_ J'ai peut-être un début d'amitié avec Draco Malefoy.

_ Malefoy?! Sunshine...!

_ Je le fais pour Hanna, grand-père. Elle est amie avec lui, elle en a marre qu'il y ait des rivalités.

_ ...

_ Et puis maman et papa, m'ont dit de me faire m'a propre impression. J'ai décidé de faire de même avec lui. Il n'est pas si méchant que ça. Il fait même de l'humour moldu, grâce à l'influence d'Hanna.

_ Tu as ma bénédiction alors.

Sunshine sourit, contente qu'il ne soit pas fâché. Son aïeul se mît debout, lui indiqua de faire de même. Se mettant sur ses pieds, la brunette prit la main de son grand-père et il marchèrent vers la villa familiale, tandis que leur planche de surf les suivaient, planant dans les airs.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, ils furent accueillis par une bonne odeur de panecakes.

Allant rapidement se doucher, Sunshine redescendit pour rassasier son ventre.

Sa mamie, la voyant manger avec entrain,sourit.

_ Sunshine ?

_ Oui, Mamie ?

_ Comment fais-tu pour manger autant sans prendre des kilos ?

_ Le sport, mamie !

_ Comme se battre dans les sous sols de Poudlard ?

En entendant la phrase, la sorcière manqua de s'étouffer. Buvant un peu de jus, elle regarda sa grand-mère et si son grand-père n'était pas dans la pièce.

_ Comment tu le sais?

_ Je t'expliquerais un jour. Maintenant mange.

_ D'accord.

La brune regarda sa grand-mère du coin de l'œil. Comment pouvait-elle être au courant?

Après plusieurs essais de réponses, elle jeta l'éponge, quitta la cuisine pour sa chambre. Là-bas, Sunny se saisit d'un bloc de feuille et d'un stylo et entama des lettres. La première pour Hanna, la seconde pour Harry.

.

-sSs-

.

_Salut Hanna, _

_Comment ça va depuis le début des vacances? Moi, je vais bien. Je me sens toujours coupable pour la mort de Croc. Les quelques jours que j'ai passé avec lui, malgré le fait que je ne sois pas Fourchelang pour communiquer avec lui, ont créé pour moi un grand attachement. J'avais eut envie de prendre croûtard et de lui donner comme dîner, vu comment il lorgnait dessus la première fois. _

_Comment ça ce passe chez Malfoy? Son père est si effrayant et froid qu'on le dit? Sa mère est aussi jolie qu'on le dit? _

_Quand j'ai dit à mon papy que j'avais un début d'amitié avec lui, j'ai cru qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque ! Il aimerait te rencontrer, j'ai l'impression. _

_Au faite, si tu veux avant la semaine de ton anniversaire, tes frères et toi pouvez venir à notre villa à Santa-Monica. Je te présenterai à toute ma famille ! _

_Qu'est ce que tu veux comme cadeau ? _

_Sunshine. _

_P.S. : Sur la photo, je sors du surf avec mon grand-père. C'est lui qui m'a appris à en faire._

.

-sSs-

.

Elle passa, ensuite, à celle destinée à Harry.

.

-sSs-

.

_Salut Harry, _

_Ça va? Tes blessures sont toutes guéries? Entièrement? Ta famille moldu ne te persécute pas trop? J'espère que non. _

_Moi, je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas chez Ron, après ton anniversaire ? Dis-moi le cadeau que tu veux. Ça me fera plaisir de t'offrir ce que tu veux vraiment. Tu l'as bien mérité, après ce que tu as vécu cette année. _

_On se voit chez Ron ou à la rentrée. _

_Sun_

_P.S. : Sur la photo, je sors du surf avec mon grand-père. C'est lui qui m'a appris à en faire._

.

-sSs-

.

Elle mît chaque lettre dans des enveloppes distinctes, appela April, et les lui donna après quelques friandises, puis la regarda s'envoler. Maintenant, il fallait juste attendre les réponses. Sunshine descendit dans le salon où ses cousins qui jouaient à un jeu de dance. Elle regarda Juan, complice. En même temps, ils dirent :

_ On fait équipe sur la prochaine !

_ Hors de question !

_ Quoi ?! Mamie !

_ Ils ont raison, faites équipe avec quelqu'un que vous avantagerez. Ne vous liguez pas pour tous les écraser.

_ D'accord...

Ils passèrent près de deux ou trois heures sur le jeu. Lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le fauteuil, April revint avec deux lettres. Elle ouvrit la première qui lui venait d'Hanna.

.

-sSs-

.

_Salut Sun !_

_Ça va très bien ! Je m'amuse bien au manoir. On a fait tout nos devoirs en deux jours, c'est vraiment utile de travailler ne groupe !_

_Ne t'en fais pas pour Croc, c'est un coup dur, mais je ne t'en veux pas. Tu ne pouvais rien faire contre V. Mon parrain m'a offert un œuf à mon retour à la maison, je ne sais pas quand il va éclore, comme c'est un serpent magique, mais j'ai hâte ! Croc doit être plus heureux auprès de sa vraie compagne._

_Je veux bien venir chez toi la semaine prochaine, mais je devrais repartir le Vendredi car on a prévu quelque chose avec ma famille. Éric et Jonnes sont aussi d'accord (mais je te préviens, TOUT les garçons de ma famille sont des dragueurs invétérés, donc fait gaffe.)_

_Pour ce qui est des Malefoy... Hum... règle numéro une : ce qui se passe au manoir M, reste au manoir M._

_Pour mon anniversaire... Ce que tu veux ! J'adore les surprises !_

_À Lundi,_

_Hanna._

_Ps. Jonnes te trouve très mignonne sur la photo._

_._

-sSs-

.

Elle rougit au PS, puis lu la lettre d'Harry.

.

-sSs-

.

_Salut Sun !_

_Ça va très bien, je n'ai plus aucune blessure, et les Dursley me laissent tranquille (je leur ai dis que s'ils me pourrissaient la vie, je leur jetterais un sort, il ne savent pas que c'est interdit.)_

_J'ai hâte de venir chez Ron pour tous vous voir ! On se retrouvera au Choudron Baveur le 1er Août. Pour mon anniversaire, je veux bien un livre sur les serpents magiques, ou un guide de survie quand on a un mage noir rancunier au cul. Non, je plaisantes, je te laisses choisir, je te fais confiance._

_On se voit chez Ron !_

_Au fait, jolie photo, tu m'apprendras un jour ?_

_Harry._

.

-sSs-

.

La lionne sourit, en se disant que dès qu'elle le pourrait, elle lui apprendrait.

Sunshine se mît debout sur ses deux pieds, annonça la nouvelle de l'arrivée de ses amis, puis monta dans sa chambre pour préparer leur lit.

.

Lundi matin, Sunshine et son Grand-père, quittèrent la villa dans le buggy qui leur permettait de faire les courses, jusqu'au quartier magique où devaient les attendre Hanna, Jonnes et Éric. Arrivés là-bas, Sunshine descendit et partit en direction d'un petit restaurant. En y entrant, la brune reconnu tout de suite Hanna. Cette dernière était accompagnée de deux garçons blond platine habillés pour l'été. Le plus jeune, d'environs dix ou onze ans, avait les yeux bleu-gris, les cheveux courts en bataille et il portait un marcel blanc et un pantacourt avec des sandales. Le deuxième, qui devait avoir treize ans, avait les cheveux longs, attachés en queue de guerrier, les yeux gris clair, il avait aussi une boucle d'oreille en argent à l'oreille droite et une bague accrochée autour du cou par une chaîne. Il portait, lui aussi, un marcel mais de couleur noir et un pantacourt avec des tongs.

Sunshine s'approcha de la table et tapota l'épaule de sa camarades. Hanna se tourna vivement, se mît debout et enlaça la River, qui lui rendit son accolade.

_ Hanna!

_ Sunny! Dit donc, tu as drôlement bronzé!

_ Ce sont les heures à faire du surf.

_ Alors, je te présente Éric, mon petit frère et Jonnes, mon grand frère. Les garçons voici Sunshine.

_ Enchantée!

_ De même. Tu es plus mignonne en chair et en os.

_ Merci, rougit elle. Alors tu es le fameux Éric.

_ Salut!

_ Mon grand-père nous attend dehors, vous venez.

_ Attend, je prends la couveuse!

_ Tu as apportée ton œuf avec toi?

_ Oui, je ne veux surtout pas rater son éclosion!

_ Allons-y alors.

Après avoir payé et prit leur sac, les quatre sorciers quittèrent l'établissement.

Trevor dans le buggy, observa les nouveaux arrivants. En apparence, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être bien méchants.

_ Grano-père, je te présente Hanna, Éric et Jonnes.

_ Ravie de vous rencontrez. J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de la jeune Hanna.

_ Bonjour et nous de même.

_ Montez, cette couveuse doit être lourde.

Une fois dans le salon de la villa, Sunshine les présenta à sa ribambelle de cousins, puis les mena dans sa chambre où elle les avait installé. Les seules chambres de libres se trouvaient à l'opposé de la sienne et elle voulait profiter au maximum avant le départ d'Hanna.

_ On commence par quoi ? Rien qui ait avoir avec l'eau pour Hanna.

_ Vous avez des sacs de couchage ?

_ Oui ! On se fait des nuits à la belle étoile, alors ? On a aussi des jeux vidéo moldus. Et une salle de projection.

_ Et bien on a déjà de quoi s'amuser, dit Jonnes.

_ J'ai apporté ma guitare, rajouta le plus petit.

_ Eh bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à installer notre campement, sur la plage, déclara Hanna.

_ Je vais chercher les sacs de couchage ! Hanna tu peux dire à ma grand-mère de nous préparer tout ce qu'il faut pour manger.

_ Sans soucis.

_ Les garçons allez déjà sur la plage, on vous rejoint.

_ Ok.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient installé leur camp.

_ Alors Jonnes, tu es scolarisé dans quelle école?

_ Une école étrangère.

_ Où ?

_ Au Japon.

_ Et toi Éric dans quelle école tu comptes aller ?

_ Dans une école américaine.

_ Donc la seule a avoir choisit Poudlard, c'est Hanna.

_ Comme tu peux le constater.

_ Je me demande pourquoi ? Tu as des capacités impressionnantes, tu aurais été admise dans n'importe quelle école, questionna la lionne.

_ Je ne sais pas moi même, admis Hanna. Mais tu sais toi aussi tu as de grandes capacités.

_ Je ne pense pas. A la limite, celles de danse.

_ Il faut avoir un peu plus confiance en toi, dit Jonnes en lui tapotant la tête.

_ Jonnes à raison! Tu es aussi intelligente que moi. Tu as rétamé Hermione.

_ Elle m'en veut encore je crois.

_ En s'en fout, ait plus confiance en toi Sunny !

_ Oui, Hanna !

_ Ça vous dit une partie de Volley Ball ? Les interrogea Éric.

_ Pourquoi pas.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à profiter de l'espace de la plage. À la nuit tombée, Jonnes fit un feu, et ils s'installèrent autour pour faire griller leur chamalow. Quand Éric s'empara de sa guitare, les trois autres dansèrent comme jamais.

Lorsqu'ils furent à bout de force, ils se laissèrent tomber sur leur sac de couchage, le regard tourné vers la voie lactée.

_ Je ne m'étais jamais autant amusé, rit Sunshine.

_ C'était super ! S'écria Hanna.

_ Où tu as appris à danser comme ça ? Fit Jonnes.

_ Je suis une demi-gitane ! J'ai ça dans le sang !

_ Sérieusement ? Demanda Hanna, incrédule

_ Du côté de ma mère.

_ Ça explique pourquoi tu es si jolie.

_ Arrête Jonnes, tu me gènes.

_ Tu es rouge ! Pire qu'une tomate, se moqua Éric.

Elle lui tira la langue, puis rit suivie par ses amis. Ils s'endormirent, alors, sur les dernières notes de leur rire.

.

Le vendredi matin, pendant que Hanna dormait encore, Sunny était partie en ville, en compagnie des deux Thunder pour l'aider à choisir un cadeau pour leur sœur. Ils avaient déjà fait plusieurs librairies et bijouteries, où elle avait trouvé quelques choses, mais elle voulait lui en acheter un autre.

_ Tu es sur de vouloir acheter autre chose ? Questionna l'aînée.

_ Oui ! Quelque que chose qui lui sera utile. Mais quoi ?

_ Elle a déjà un nécessaire de couture... Mais il se fait vieux, évoqua Éric.

_ Et bien voilà. Je vais lui prendre celui le plus complet que je peux trouver !

D'un pas déterminé, elle entra dans l'unique mercerie du quartier sorcier. Elle en ressortir plusieurs minutes plus tard, avec une boîte de taille moyenne en chêne.

_ Tu es satisfaite à présent ?

_ Très ! Rentrons, mamie a fait des œufs et du bacon, aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, ils trouvèrent tous les Rivers, ainsi que Hanna, les cheveux partant dans tous les sens possibles.

_ Vous étiez où ?

_ Acheter des bricoles, répondit Sunshine.

_ Quels genres de Bricoles ?

_ Celles que l'on ouvrent à une certaine date, répondit malicieusement Éric.

_ Je vais monter tout ça dans ma chambre.

La sorcière monta à l'étage, tandis que les deux blonds s'installaient pour manger.

Doucement, la jeune fille posa ses achats sur son bureau. Elle entreprit de les emballer et d'écrire les mots qui allait avec.

Pour le nécessaire de couture, elle avait écrit :

.

_"Ça doit être le cadeau qui me tien le plus à cœur. Pourquoi? Parcs ce qu'à chaque fois que l'utiliseras, tu penseras à moi. _

_Joyeux anniversaire, de ton amie de l'autre côté comme tu le dirais" _

.

Le second, qu'elle lui avait acheté, était un collier à pendentif. C'était une moitié de lune, dont elle avait l'autre moitié pour elle, et où à l'arrière était gravé : " Best Friend"

Le mot qui l'accompagnait, lui disait :

.

_" Je crois que le cadeau parle de lui même. Je ne sais pas si tu me considères comme tel, mais moi oui. _

_Encore joyeux anniversaire, Sunshine" _

.

Le dernier qu'elle avait acheté était celui d'Harry, mais elle préférait lui donner en main propre chez les Weasley.

Redescendant, la jeune fille se joignit à tous pour petit-déjeuner.

Lorsque l'heure du départ des Thunder arriva, tous leur dirent au revoir. Mais avant qu'ils ne les quittent et pendant que Sunshine emmenait les cadeaux d'Hanna, son grand-père vint lui parler.

_ Hanna, j'espère que tu as passé une bonne semaine avec nous.

_ Oui. Merci de nous avoir accueilli chez vous.

_ Tant que ma petite Sunny est heureuse, je le suis aussi.

_ J'ai l'impression qu'elle est votre préférée. Ais-je tord?

_ Non, tu n'as pas tord. J'aime toutes ma famille, mais de tous mes petits-enfants Sunshine est ma favorite. Elle a quelque chose de spécial.

_ On a tous quelque chose de spécial.

_ Tu as bien raison. En tout cas, on m'aurait dit que tu es une Serpentard après t'avoir rencontrer, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

_ Eh bien, je suis fière de ma maison.

_ Et c'est une bonne chance. Nous ne sommes ni pour la lumière, ni pour les ténèbres. Nous agissons en fonction de ce qui nous paraît être une bonne cause.

_ Je l'ai déjà vu dans le comportement de Sunny.

_ Tu comptes beaucoup pour elle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'ami dans les écoles moldus.

_ Elle dit ce qu'elle pense c'est pour ça.

_ Je sais.

_ Dites, monsieur. Si un jour, on demande votre aide et que c'est pour une bonne cause, pourra-t-on compter sur vous ?

_ Si jamais vous en avez besoin, oui. Mais que prépares-tu ?

_ Moi ? Rien du tout, fit-elle avec un sourire innocent et malicieux. Tient, voilà Sun.

La jeune fille apparu en effet dans leur champs de vision, portant un gros paquet et un plus petit.

_ Hanna voici tes cadeaux. J'aurais voulu te les donner le jour de ton anniversaire en main propre, mais je serais chez les Weasley. Donc les voici. J'espère qu'ils te plairont.

_ Merci Sunny.

Elle les mit dans sa bourse, puis fit un câlin à la brune, avant de rejoindre ses frères. Un dernier "au revoir" et ils étaient partis.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_On espère que le chapitre vous a plu._

_Dans le prochain, on retrouve notre ami Harry !_

_._

_À samedi prochain !_

_._

_Pilou & Snoopy_


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut à tous !_

_Comment ça va ?_

_Voici le chapitre de la semaine !_

_Et je remercie les trois reviewers qui nous laissent des petits commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir._

_**Lilisu**,** Ialka-Yuika **et** Faenlgiec**._

_(et aussi **Starky** qui a commenté le C2)_

_._

_**Remarque** :_

_Il est encore un peu tôt pour les couples (qui ne sont d'ailleurs toujours pas décidés, donnez-nous votre avis s'il vous plaît!)_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles sur le chemin de Traverse.

.

Un jeune garçon était installé à une table du Chaudron Baveur. Il était assit contre le mur, dans un coin d'où il pouvait voir toute la salle et plus précisément, les arrivées par cheminette. Il avait un jeans bleu délavé, un T-shirt gris clair et une veste en cuir, des baskets aux pieds et une casquette sur la tête qui cachait ses yeux. Il sirotait tranquillement un verre de jus de groseille, un sac à dos se trouvant à ses pieds.

Il se redressa brusquement en voyant les flammes devenir vertes et une tribu de rouquin en sortir. Il vit aussi les deux filles brunes qui les accompagnaient. Le garçon sourit avant de se lever et de mettre son sac sur son épaule, il posa trois noises sur la table à côté de son verre avant de se diriger vers les nouveaux arrivants qui semblaient chercher quelqu'un.

_ Salut. Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

Ils se tournèrent vers lui et il remonta légèrement sa casquette avec un sourire malicieux afin de montrer ses yeux. Sunny et Hermione lui sautèrent dessus en le serrant dans leurs bras.

_ Harry !

_ Salut les filles, moi aussi je suis content de vous voir, mais la mort par strangulation ne fait pas partit de mes perspectives d'avenir.

Elles le libérèrent avec un sourire d'excuse et Ron s'avança à son tour, lui serrant la main et lui faisant une accolade.

_ Salut vieux, tu as l'air en forme.

_ Toi aussi Ron.

Il salua aussi les jumeaux avec un sourire, fit la connaissance avec le couple Weasley. Molly lui paru tout de suite sympathique, mais peut-être un peu trop mère poule lorsqu'elle faisait des réflexions sur sa maigreur. Par contre, il trouvait Arthur intéressant. Même si sa manie de poser des questions en permanence sur les objets moldu était un peu dérangeante, on aurait dit qu'il prenait les moldu pour des animaux exotiques.

Ils finirent par aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la banque pour récupérer l'argent de Sunny et des Weasley, le brune demanda :

_ Au fait, où est-ce que tu as eu cette veste ? Je croyais que ta famille moldu ne te payait jamais rien.

_ C'est un cadeau, pour mon anniversaire. En fait, toute ma garde-robe a été refaite par les bons soins de la famille de Wolf.

_ Wolf ? fit Hermione. C'est ton ange gardien ?

_ Oui. J'ai passé les trois derniers jours chez eux.

_ Je vois, fit Sunny.

Ils arrivèrent à la banque et Harry décida de les attendre dehors, il avait déjà récupéré son argent. En fait, il avait prit un rendez-vous avec un gobelin quelques jours auparavant afin de s'informer sur ses possessions. Il avait découvert qu'il avait hérité de trois coffres en tout, celui de la famille Potter, celui de la famille Peverell, et celui sous son nom qui était alimenté tous les mois par le coffre principale afin qu'il puisse subvenir à ses besoins durant ses études. Il avait vérifié que les deux autres coffres étaient bien bloqués jusqu'à sa majorité et avait demandé une nouvelle clef pour plus de sûreté. Les gobelins lui avaient fournis une bourse en cuir qui lui permettait de retirer son argent directement dans son compte et une espèce de carte bancaire moldu qui convertissait automatiquement l'argent sorcier en argent moldu. C'était nouveau et seul les plus aisés pouvaient se l'offrir, mais il ne s'était pas fait prier, après tout, il était riche alors autant en profiter un peu. Il avait aussi spécifié que personne ne pouvait accéder à ses comptes sans son autorisation direct, donnée à Gringott.

Ses amis sortirent bientôt de la banque et il se décolla du mur contre lequel il était appuyé. Ron demanda :

_ On commence par quoi ?

_ J'ai besoin de nouveaux ingrédients, fit Sunny.

_ Moi aussi, ajouta Harry.

_ Séparons-nous, tous les quatre, vous allez faire vos courses pendant que nous nous occupons de Ginny. Fred et... Ils sont déjà partis... Ne faites pas de bêtises et rejoignez-nous chez Fleury et Bott dans deux heures.

_ D'accord !

Les quatre amis s'en allèrent aussitôt en direction de l'apothicaire.

_ Vous avez vu la liste ? Il n'y a que des livres de Lockard, fit Ron.

_ Le nouveau prof doit être un fan, fit Sunny.

_ Ou alors, il est le nouveau prof, dit Harry.

_ Pitié non, j'espère que tu plaisantes !

_ Désolé Sun, mais il l'a affirmé lui-même ce matin quand il a failli m'attraper à la librairie. J'ai réussi de justesse à ne pas me faire prendre en photo par les rapaces.

_ La vie d'une célébrité n'est pas de tout repos, fit doctement Hermione.

_ Je sens que je vais prendre des livres de défenses supplémentaires, dit Sunny.

_ Je connais une librairie très bien un peu plus loin, dit Harry. C'est là-bas que je me suis réfugié après m'être enfui de F&B.

_ On ira après l'apothicaire, acquiesça Hermione. En tout cas, j'ai hâte d'avoir Lockard comme professeur.

_ Tu ne diras pas la même chose après l'un de ses cours, répliquèrent Harry et Sunny.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique et récupérèrent des ingrédients pour les potions de seconde année, Sunny prenant quelques ingrédients supplémentaires, tout comme Hermione et… Harry ?

_ Depuis quand tu t'investis en potion ? demanda Sunny.

_ Depuis cette année.

Il regarda sa liste de compléments et cocha certaines choses avant de hocher la tête. Il rangea sa liste et paya ses ingrédients.

_ Je ne veux pas donner d'occasion à Rogue de me rabaisser en classe.

_ De toute façon, tu as ta bulle, dit Ron.

_ Oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Et je sais que ça n'en a pas l'air, mais ça me pompe de l'énergie ce truc.

Ils finirent leurs achats, sortirent et suivirent Harry qui les emmena un peu plus loin jusqu'à une petite librairie nommée « Le royaume d'Arcane. »

_ Je sais que ça ne paye pas de mine, mais le gérant est sympathique.

Ses trois amis se regardèrent avant de le suivre à l'intérieur. Ils furent accueillis par un vieil homme aux cheveux blanc comme neige en batailles avec des lunettes à monture fine sur le nez. Il se tenait droit, bien qu'étant un peu petit, il semblait avoir encore de l'énergie à revendre.

_ Harry ! Tu es revenu. Et tu as amené des amis ?

_ Oui monsieur Arcane. Voici Ron, Hermione et Sunny.

_ Enchantée monsieur, fit Sunny.

_ Moi de même jeunes gens. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de clients, tout le monde préfère Fleury et Bott alors je suis bien content de voir des jeunes gens comme vous ici. Vous cherchez vos livres pour Poudlard ?

_ Oui, répondit Hermione.

_ Montrez-moi vos listes, je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Ils sortirent tous les trois leur liste et les deux filles rajoutèrent quelques ouvrages supplémentaires en complément. Le vieil homme hocha la tête avant d'agiter sa baguette. Aussitôt, trois piles de livres arrivèrent et se posèrent sur le bureau.

_ Voilà. Ça fera seize Mornilles et sept Noises pour toi, Ron. Et un Gallions et trois Mornilles pour les deux demoiselles.

_ Merci monsieur, dit Hermione.

_ Ce n'est rien voyons. Oh ! Et Harry, j'ai trouvé ce que tu m'as demandé.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, attends, je vais les chercher.

Arcane sortit de derrière le comptoir et se dirigea vers une espèce de réserve derrière les étagères. Il revint avec trois livres reliés en cuir. Il les posa sur le comptoir de bois et dit :

_ Alors, nous avons, _Les différentes espèces de serpents magiques dans le monde_,_ Défense avancée – maléfices et contre-sorts_ et _La magie illusoire niveau 1_. C'est cela ?

_ Oui. Merci beaucoup.

_ Tu étais sérieux pour les serpents magiques, commenta Sunny.

_ On peut dire ça oui.

Harry paya et remercia le commerçant avant de mettre les livres dans son sac, agrandi magiquement. Puis, ils allèrent chez le vendeur d'équipement de Quidditch où Harry acheta de nouveaux gants, Ron une écharpe des Canon de Chudley et Sunny un livre sur les plus grands match du dernier siècle. Ils se rendirent ensuite chez madame Guipure pour ajuster leurs robes et en acheter de nouvelles, Harry avait déjà les siennes. Puis, ce fut au tour de l'animalerie magique.

_ Bonjour madame.

_ Bonjour jeunes gens, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_ Il me faut de la nourriture pour hibou s'il vous plaît. Et est-ce que vous examinez les animaux ?

_ Bien sûr. Montre-le-moi.

Harry sortit doucement Sharak de sa poche et le posa sur le comptoir. Le serpent siffla piteusement en essayant de bouger, mais il semblait vraiment aller mal. Ses écailles était beaucoup trop ternes pour son bien.

_ Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive. Hier il allait bien, mais ce matin il était comme ça.

_ Je vois. Les vipères velues ne sont pas communes dans le coin. Est-ce que tu le nourris correctement ?

_ Une souris par jour. Et il chasse de temps en temps.

_ Cette espèce vit normalement dans des lieux humides et chauds. Ton serpent ne supporte pas la chaleur sec d'aujourd'hui, tu dois le mettre dans un lieu humide. Attends un peu.

Elle sortit dans l'arrière boutique et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un petit bol rempli d'eau. Elle se saisit précautionneusement de la vipère et la glissa dedans. Sharak se mit aussitôt à siffler de contentement. Il se déroula dans le liquide afin d'en imprégner chaque partie de son corps et se prélassa dans le bol.

_ Et voilà. Je te conseil de mouiller régulièrement un morceau de tissu que tu mettras dans ta poche pour le maintenir hydrater.

_ Oui madame, merci.

Harry sortit un mouchoir de son sac et le trempa dans le bol avant de le glisser dans sa poche. Il tendit ensuite le poignet à la petite vipère qui s'enroula aussitôt tout autour avant de se laisser glisser dans la poche humide. Ils entendirent d'autre sifflements de contentement et Harry sourit, amusé par ce que racontait son ami.

La dame leur fournit de la nourriture pour hibou et d'autres instructions pour bien s'occuper du serpent avant de les laisser partir.

Ils se rendirent devant Fleury et Bott afin de retrouver les autres membres de la famille Weasley et constatèrent qu'il y avait une queue monstrueuse, surtout composée de femmes de l'âge de Molly et d'autre jeunes filles plus jeunes. Sur un panneau au-dessus de l'entrée était écrit qu'il y avait une dédicace du grand Gilderoy Lockard. Harry rabattit un peu plus sa casquette sur ses yeux et se maintint à l'écart de l'entrée, adossé au mur.

_ Toi, tu n'aimes vraiment pas les journalistes, commenta Sunny.

_ Disons que je préfère que mon visage ne soit pas immédiatement connu du grand publique. J'aime bien faire mes courses incognito.

_ Je me demandes où est ma mère, dit Ron.

_ Sûrement dans la queue, répondit Hermione en s'adossant aussi contre le mur.

Soudain, une chevelure rousse s'échappa de la masse et fonça vers eux. Ils virent la petite sœur de Ron s'arrêter devant eux, l'air soulagée.

_ C'est la folie là-dedans. Et maman se demande où vous êtes passé.

_ On a acheté nos livres ailleurs, répondit Ron.

_ Je préfère ne pas aller là-dedans, ajouta Harry.

La jeune fille rougit en le voyant et détourna les yeux. Harry soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il allait vraiment commencer à croire qu'elle était une idiote petite groupie qui ne s'intéresse à lui que pour sa célébrité. Bien qu'elle soit effectivement une groupie qui s'intéresse à lui pour sa célébrité, il était sûr qu'elle n'était pas idiote, enfin... Il l'espérait. Mais si seulement elle pouvait arrêter de se comporter en midinette dès qu'elle le voyait...

Finalement, un grand bruit dans la boutique attira leur attention et ils jetèrent un oeil par la vitrine.

_ C'est moi ou votre père se bat avec Malefoy père ?

_ Ce n'est pas toi Hermione. Mon père et Lucius Malefoy ne se sont jamais entendu.

_ Il devrait éviter de fermer ses doigts sur son pouce quand il cogne, il pourrait se le casser, dit Sunny.

_ C'est la règle de base en boxe, ajouta Harry.

_ Mais il faut les arrêter, fit Hermione, horrifiée.

Harry haussa les épaules, Sunny la regarda avec l'air de dire « mais comment veux-tu qu'on les arrête avec cette foule ? » et Ron et Ginny se contentèrent de regarder leur père avec inquiétude. Hermione soupira et regarda de nouveau pour voir Hagrid séparer les deux hommes de force. Elle fut un peu soulagée en voyant ça.

_ Match nul, commenta Harry.

_ Je déteste quand tu as raison, fit Sunny en sortant quelques Mornilles de sa poche.

Harry encaissa avec un sourire sous le regard effaré des autres, mais quand est-ce qu'ils avaient parié ?

Monsieur Malefoy sortit et leur jeta un regard méprisant, Harry rabattant un peu plus sa casquette en voyant Draco le suivre. Le blond se contenta d'un regard médisant avant de suivre son père sans un mot. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour des Weasley de sortir, la mère réprimandant sévèrement son mari.

_ Tu nous as fait honte devant tout le monde. Et vous les enfants ? Où est-ce que vous étiez ?

_ Juste ici maman, répondit Ron.

_ Nous avons acheté nos livres ailleurs, ajouta Sunny.

_ Pourquoi ? Vous avez une chance incroyable de rencontrer Gilderoy Lockard.

_ On devra se le coltiner toute l'année en cours, répondit Harry. Je n'ai pas envie de passer devant les journalistes en prime.

_ Oh ! Vraiment ? Il sera professeur à Poudlard ?

_ Oui, malheureusement pour nous, répondit Sunny.

_ On aura deux princesses narcissiques à l'école cette année, commenta Ron.

_ Deux ? fit Hermione.

_ Oui, Tocard et Malefoy.

_ Ron !

Madame Weasley et Sunny avaient crié en même temps. Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de se défendre qu'il se faisait réprimander d'un côté pour avoir insulté Lockard, de l'autre pour avoir insulter Draco. Le pauvre devrait vraiment penser à se taire parfois.

Le reste de la sortie se passa assez rapidement, ils achetèrent encore quelques bricoles avant de retourner au Chaudron Baveur. Madame Weasley se tourna vers toute sa tribu et dit :

_ Fred, Georges, vous passez en premier.

Les deux garçons entrèrent dans la cheminée et lâchèrent la poudre de Cheminette avant de dire clairement :

_ Le Terrier.

_ C'est le nom de la maison, fit Ron à Harry.

Le Survivant acquiesça et s'avança à l'appel de Molly. Il prit un peu de poudre et la jeta dans les flammes avant de s'avancer et de dire clairement sa destination.

Il était enfin chez ses amis.

En sortant de la cheminée, Harry s'écarta juste avant que Sunshine n'en sorte à son tour. Elle lui sourit et lui fit signe de la suivre alors que Ron et Hermione arrivaient. Ils montèrent dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa camarade Gryffondor et Ginny.

Une fois dans la pièce, Susnhine lui dit de s'asseoir, tandis qu'elle prenait quelque chose dans sa trousse de produits capillaires. Alors qu'elle venait s'installer à ses côtés, Harry distingua une petite boite en velours bleu, dans ses mains.

_ Je suis peut-être un peu en retard, mais je voulais te donner ton cadeau en main propre, fit-elle en lui tendant la boîte. Joyeux anniversaire.

_ Merci. Ce n'était pas la peine de t'inquiéter, ce n'est qu'un jour après, répondit-il.

Sunny sourit. Harry, lui, se concentra sur le présent. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une gourmette en acier, simple, avec inscrit au dos : « Just be yourself ». La petite brune attendit sa réaction, en mordillant sa lèvre nerveusement et en replaçant ses mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles.

De son côté, Harry scruta le bijoux. C'était comme si son amie savait, qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment de cette histoire de "sauveur" et qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'être. Il releva les yeux vers elle et vit un regard nerveux le fixer. Deux choses étaient sûres, elle n'était au courant de rien et elle était très spéciale comme fille.

_ Elle te plaît? L'interrogea-t-elle. Je peux l'échanger si elle ne te plaît pas, ça ne me dé...

_ Je l'aime beaucoup, dit-il en la coupant. Merci Sun.

_ De rien, je suis contente que ça te plaise.

Ils se sourirent, puis décidèrent de descendre pour rejoindre les autres, qui devaient sûrement se demander où ils étaient passés.

La deuxième partie des vacances commençait.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu._

_Review ?_

_Pilou & Snoopy._


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut à tous !_

_Nous voilà de retour avec le chapitre 5 !_

_Merci à _**Ialka-Yuika**_, _**Faenlgiec**_ et _**Lilisu**_ pour vos commentaires sur le C4 !_

_._

_Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 5 : Chez les Belettes.

.  
>Un cri strident réveilla Sunny. Elle sorti rapidement de sa chambre et descendit à la cuisine, comme les autres habitants de la maison. Ginny tremblait de peur en regardant quelque chose sur la table. Ils suivirent son regard pour découvrir ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Sharak se prélassait dans une coupelle d'eau en sifflant de bonheur.<p>

_ Un serpent ! S'écria madame Weasley.

La mère de famille s'empara d'un balai pour le faire fuir, mais elle fut arrêtée par Harry, Ron, Hermione et Sunny.

_ Ne lui faites pas de mal, c'est mon serpent, fit Harry.

_ Ton serpent ? demanda le père Weasley, incrédule.

_ Oui, il ne supporte pas le temps sec, du coup, je dois l'hydrater pour qu'il ne tombe pas malade, expliqua le jeune homme.

_ D'accord, mais tu aurais dû nous prévenir, le réprimanda Arthur.

_ Excusez-moi.

_ Bien ! Maintenant que nous sommes tous dans la cuisine et que ce petit incident est réglé, prenons notre petit-déjeuner ! Fit joyeusement Moly.

Ils s'installèrent à table, pendant que Moly servait le porridge. Sunny discuta un peu avec Hermione sur le programme, avant de monter prendre une douche. Une fois sèche de la tête aux pieds, elle enfila un jean noir slim, un t-shirt à manches longues en coton blanc et des baskets. Elle remonta les manches jusqu'à ses coudes, puis descendit en attachant sa queue de cheval. Dans le jardin, ses trois amis l'attendaient pour choisir l'activité du jour.

_ Alors, on se fait une partie de Quidditch? Demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

_ Sunny, nous n'avons pas de balles de Quidditch, se plaignit Ron.

_ Vous faites comment alors ? Interrogea Harry.

_ On utilise les pommes du verger, répondit le roux penaud.

_ En plus je ne sais pas voler aussi bien que vous trois, précisa Hermione.

_ C'est vrai... se découragea Sunny.

_ On peut toujours faire une course d'obstacles, proposa Harry.

Sunny reprit du poil de la bête en entendant l'idée de son ami.

_ Oui ! De plus, vu que Hermione ne sait pas voler, elle arbitrera les courses, se réjouit la brune. Tu veux bien?

_ Sans problèmes, sourit l'autre jeune fille.

Les trois participants allèrent chercher leurs balais. Harry ouvrit sa malle dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron et en sortit deux balais sous le regard surprit de son ami.

_ Harry ? C'est... C'est bien le nouveau Nimbus 2001 ?

_ Oui. Je l'ai eut pour mon anniversaire. Tient, je te donne mon ancien balais si tu veux.

_ Tu es sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas...

_ Oui, certain. Aller, prend-le. C'est un cadeau.

_ Merci... ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

Harry lui sourit avant de se relever et fermer sa malle. Il mit le Nimbus 2000 dans les mains de Ron avant de descendre, suivit du rouquin.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous dans le verger, ils se mirent en cercle pour choisir quel sera le premier face à face, pendant que Hermione créait un parcours.

_ Je veux bien, moi ! S'exclama Sunny. J'ai un nouveau balai, le Nimbus 2001!

_ Si tu dis ça pour me faire comprendre que tu vas me battre, je te stoppe tout de suite, sourit Harry en montrant son balais.

_ Tu t'es acheté un nouveau balais alors que l'ancien marchait parfaitement bien ?

_ Non, c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire. Et j'ai donné le vieux à Ron. Et si je veux m'acheter un balais tous les ans, je le fais, j'ai parfaitement les moyens pour !

_ Ce n'est pas parce que tu es riche que tu dois tout claquer comme ça, grommela Sunny. De toute façon, ce n'est pas que le balai qui fait la victoire...

_ C'est aussi celui qui le monte, conclût-il malicieusement.

_ On est d'accord, fit elle. Alors lequel de vous deux va avoir le courage de m'affronter?

Sunshine sourit méchamment. Ron avala de travers sa salive, tandis que Harry avait un sourire narquois.

_ Allez-y, je prendrais le vainqueur, dit-il.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Certain, aller Ron, vas-y.

_ D'accord, marmonna le garçon, pas très sûr de lui.

Sunny enfourcha son balai et s'envola dans les airs, suivit de Ron. Hermione leur indiqua le parcourt, puis donna le départ. Sunshine démarra au quart de tour, laissant Ron étonné de la vitesse à laquelle elle était partie. Ce dernier se reprit et démarra à son tour. Bien entendu, face à la détermination de Sunshine d'affronter Harry, le rouquin se fit battre.

La course entre Harry et Sunny fut très jolie. Si Sunshine avait été un poil plus rapide, elle aurait pu le vaincre. Mais le destin en décida autrement.

Ils passèrent alors le reste de la matinée à faire des courses. A l'heure du déjeuné, Fred vint les chercher pour manger, ils conclurent alors qu'ils passeraient le reste de la journée à l'intérieur.

Lors du repas, madame Weasley se plaignit encore de la maigreur de Harry et lui fit reprendre plusieurs fois de chaque plat jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus rien avaler.

Une fois le repas terminé, les quatre amis se réunirent dans la chambre de Harry et Ron et s'assirent par terre, des paquets de bonbons ouverts autour d'eux.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? questionna Hermione.

_ J'ai un jeu de carte dans mon sac, on peux y jouer, proposa Sunny.

_ Non, on y joue depuis la semaine dernière, répondit Ron. Qui a une idée?

_ On pourrait faire nos devoirs, proposa Granger.

_ Le mot vacance tu connais ? se renfrogna le rouquin.

_ Tu comptes les faire dans le train n'est ce pas ? demanda Sunny blasée.

_ T'en pense quoi Harry ? demanda Ron

_ J'ai déjà fais mes devoirs donc je m'en fiches. Mais vous pouvez les faire, j'en profiterai pour lire un peu, répondit-il

_ Ça fait deux pour, un contre et un neutre, conclu Sun.

Les deux filles sortirent et allèrent récupérer leurs livres pendant que Harry s'allongeait dans son lit et prenait son livres sur les illusions. Ron bougonna un peu mais sortit quand même son matériel alors que les filles revenaient et s'installaient par terre avec leur ami.

Après une heure de travail, Hermione leva les yeux de son devoir de métamorphose pour voir comment s'en sortaient ses camarades. Ron semblait ne rien comprendre aux exercices de botanique. Elle l'aiderait plus tard. Sunshine, elle était dos contre de dos avec Harry qui était descendu de son lit et écrivait telle une folle sur son rouleau de potion. Harry lui lisait. Hermione plissa les yeux pour lire le titre de l'ouvrage. En le comprenant, elle crut rêver.

_ Harry... dit-elle.

_ Hum...

_ Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux illusions ? demanda-t-elle, toujours incrédule.

À l'entente de la question, Ron leva la tête et Sunny regarda par dessus son épaule.

_ C'est juste pour ma culture personnelle, répondit Harry, en haussant les épaules. Je l'ai acheté au chemin de Travers, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

_ Non, répondit Hermione

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu étais trop obnubilée par Tocard, rit-il

_ C'est Lockard ! le reprit Granger

_ En tout cas c'est une bonne idée Harry, sourit Sunny. Ce n'est pas si choquant que ça Hermione.

_ Tu as raison... Ron, donne-moi ça, tu n'arriveras à rien en essayant de tuer ton parchemin. Je vais t'aider.

Elle s'installa face à Ron, sans leur lancer un regard. Harry et Sunny la regardèrent, puis se regardèrent avant de pouffer de rire. River reprit son devoirs et Potter sa lecture.  
>Les leçons terminées et le dîner digéré, les Gryffondors s'installèrent dans le salon en pyjama. Moly leur avait préparé des gâteaux et des bonbons ainsi que des coussins et des couvertures pour tenir toute la nuit.<p>

_ Merci Madame Weasley pour avoir tout préparer, fit Sunny

_ De rien, mais ne faites pas trop de bruit.

_ Promit, parole de danseuse !

La mère Weasley sourit et partit dormir. Ils s'installèrent confortablement sur le canapé ou sur les cousins.

_ Qu'est ce que l'on peut faire? demanda Ron

_ Je voudrais voir Sunny danser, déclara Hermione.

_ Pourquoi ? fit Sunny.

_ Parce qu'en en une année je ne t'ai jamais vu danser, argumenta la jeune fille.

_ Allez Sun, aucun d'entre nous ne t'a déjà vu faire, la poussa Harry.

_ Bon d'accord, céda la brune. Quelle type de danse voulez-vous voir?

_ Ce que tu veux, fit Harry.

Elle sourit avant de monter chercher ses chaussons de danse et de redescendre. Elle les enfila pendant que Hermione mettait une musique au tourne-disque au son le plus bas. Lorsque les premières note retentirent, la danseuse se mit en mouvement, captivant aussitôt son publique. À la fin de la musique, elle s'arrêta sous les applaudissement de ses amis (bien qu'ils fassent attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit) qui avaient adoré sa prestation. Elle retourna s'asseoir en souriant et prit une poignet de bonbons. Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans la joie et les rires.

Le lendemain, lorsque Moly descendit pour se rendre à la cuisine, elle sourit en découvrant un spectacle attendrissant. Les quatre amis dormaient les un sur les autres sur le sol.

Elle les recouvrit de couvertures, puis se rendit à la cuisine, en se disant qu'ils profitaient bien de leur vacances.

.

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, ils eurent un peu de mal à se séparé les uns des autres tellement ils étaient emmêlés. Harry se dégagea le premier et aida Sunny à se relever. Elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête et tendit la main à Hermione pour qu'elle puisse se redresser alors que Ron se mettait debout par lui-même. Ils se rendirent dans la cuisine, encore mal réveillé pour certains, où ils furent accueillis par une Moly toute joyeuse en train de cuisiner le petit déjeuner. Ils s'assirent à table et commencèrent à manger alors que les autres habitants de la maison descendaient.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils s'installèrent dans le salon et Hermione dit :

_ Si on finissait nos devoirs ?

_ Déjà fini, répondit Sunny.

_ D'accord, marmonna Ron.

_ Vous finissez vos devoirs tous les deux, dit Harry. Et Sun et moi on va jouer dehors.

Il sourit joyeusement en voyant Ron faire la moue et entraîna son amie dehors.

_ Tu es vache avec Ron là.

_ Je sais. Il s'en remettra.

_ Bon, on fait quoi ?

_ Tu peux m'apprendre une ou deux prises ?

_ Tu t'intéresses aux arts martiaux maintenant ?

_ Un peu oui. Ça pourrait me servir contre Dudley.

_ D'accord, va mettre quelque chose de mieux pour s'entraîner, je vais chercher des protections.

Harry remonta dans sa chambre et troqua son jeans et sa chemise contre un pantacourt noir et un large T-shirt bleu avec un dragon argenté dans le dos. Il redescendit et constata que Sunny s'était aussi changée contre un leggins et un T-shirt noir. Elle lui tendit des gants, des coudières et des genouillères qu'il enfila alors qu'elle faisait de même en face.

Elle lui fit faire quelque échauffements et étirements avant de lui montrer les mouvements de base et comment monter sa garde.

Ils travaillèrent une bonne heure sur les mouvements de base avant de passer à des minis-combats. Le garçon se retrouva plus d'une fois à terre, Sunny avait vraiment beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui. Mais il savait encaisser, donc à chaque fois qu'il tombait, il se redressait et se remettait en garde. Sunny était peut-être forte, mais il avait passé tout le début de l'été à se faire envoyer à terre par Thomas, alors il avait de la marge. S'il y avait bien un truc qu'il savait faire, c'était les chutes. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit un bon point, mais il savait le faire.

Alors qu'il se relevait une énième fois, Sunny demanda :

_ Tu veux faire une pause ?

_ Non, c'est bon.

_ Tu es sûr ? Tu es tombé plusieurs fois.

_ Certain, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis plutôt endurant.

Il se remit en garde avec un sourire en coin et la jeune fille fit de même. Elle envoya un coup de poings en direction de sa tête qu'il para avec son coude avant d répliquer par un coup de genou au sternum qu'elle bloqua avec sa propre jambe qu'elle envoya dans le genoux du garçon mais il recula d'un pas et frappa avec son poings et direction de sa cage thoracique. Elle para et envoya un coup de pied à sa tête, il se baissa vivement et frappa des deux paumes dans son ventre, elle ne réagi pas à temps et se prit le coup, reculant de deux pas. Elle se tint le ventre en grimaçant, il frappait plutôt fort. Elle se remit en garde et l'attaqua un peu plus vivement. Harry essayait de parer le plus possible et d'esquiver quand c'était vraiment nécessaire, cette fois, il refusait de tomber. Elle était peut-être rapide, mais pas autant que son adversaire attitré.

Ils continuèrent ainsi de se battre sans prêter attention à Ron et Hermione qui étaient venu les observer avec Ginny et les jumeaux. Harry mettait bien en pratique ce qu'il avait apprit avec Thomas et parvint quelque fois à mettre Sunny à terre, même s'il tombait lui-même beaucoup.

Ils finirent par arrêter à l'heure du goûter. Ils avaient tous les deux une jolie collection de bleus quand ils retirèrent leur équipement.

Ron quant à lui s'était conforté dans l'idée qu'il ne devait pas mettre Sunny en colère, il n'avait pas envie de s'en prendre une.

Ils mangèrent leur goûter dans la bonne humeur général et après cela, Harry sortit de sa bourse une boîte de potions de soin qu'il partagea avec son amie.

Ils finirent l'après-midi à dégnomer le jardin, activité fort intéressante pour le jeune homme qui n'avait jamais fait ça. Alors qu'ils faisaient un concours de lancer de gnome (sport préféré des jumeaux), Harry demanda :

_ Pourquoi vous n'utilisez pas un Jarvey pour chasser les gnomes ?

_ Papa les aime bien et utiliser un jarvey est beaucoup trop brutal et cruel, répliqua Ron. En plus, maman ne les aime pas à cause de leur langage trop grossier.

_ Je vois.

_ Tu as déjà vu un jarvey ? demanda Sunny.

_ Oui. Mais il était bien éduqué, il jurait que en espagnol et en japonais.

_ Je vois pas ne quoi c'est être bien éduqué, marmonna Hermione.

Ils continuèrent leur jeux jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de gnomes et ils rentrèrent finalement se reposer à l'intérieur avant le dîner.

Harry était plutôt content de ce début de vacance, il s'amusait bien. Il espérait que son amie s'amusait aussi. De ce qu'il savait, elle allait inviter Malefoy chez elle. Il avait hâte de savoir comment ça s'était déroulé.

Le soir venu, Sunny reçu une lettre des Thunder. Lorsqu'elle arriva à un passage, elle hésita entre être choquée et éclater de rire. Sérieusement, son amie faisait fort là.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sun ? demanda Harry.

_ Les frères de Hanna sont à deux doigts de la tuer ou de tuer celui qui a eut la merveilleuse idée de lui offrir toute la série des _**My Little Pony**_ pour son anniversaire. Elle n'arrête pas de chanter le générique maintenant.

_ Je vois, commenta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il avait bien fait de partir rapidement, quand il savait ce qu'ils avaient fait à Thomas pour une simple lettre, alors pour ce qu'il avait fait lui. Il sourit joyeusement avant de se remettre à lire.

Les vacances continuaient bien.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu._

_Un petit com' ?_

_Pilou & Snoopy._


End file.
